A real kiss
by Wolfenden
Summary: Hey this is a one shot with KuroFye pairing so if you don't like yaoi don't read. Its what I wish had happened after Kurogane gets kissed by that demon lady after he broke the jewel controlling her.


Yay a Tsubasa chronicles one now!

**Disclaimer: i don't own Tsubasa chronicles (totally unfair)**

Soz if you're getting annoyed with Yana keep popping up but she's a great plot mover. This is set near the beginning of Tsubasa when Kurogane gets kissed by that demon lady for breaking the jewel on her head, this is what i wish had happened afterwards.

**

* * *

**

A real kiss:

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama got kissed!" cried Fye. Kurogane growled.

"It was not a kiss!" Fye chuckled.

"Was too!" Kurogane spun round.

"It was not. A kiss has meaning and emotion behind it. Hence it was not a kiss!"

Fye smiled slyly at him. "Then why don't you show me what a real kiss is?"

"Grow up!" Fye pouted. Kurogane dragged his hand down his face. He glanced at Yana; she grinned wolfishly.

"I'll carry on and see what Syoaran's got up to." She walked away.

Kurogane grabbed Fye's arm spinning him around. Fye looked up at him with a grin on his face. Next thing he knew Kurogane's lips were suddenly crushed against his. Fye froze surprised, but when Kurogane began to pull back he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, holding him there burying his fingers in his thick black hair. Kurogane blinked in surprise as Fye ran his tongue across his lips, he pulled back.

Fye pouted before laughing.

"That wasn't a proper kiss Kuro-run!" He looked at him huskily. "I'll show you a real kiss."

Then Fye pressed his lips to Kurogane's and started were he'd left off, running his tongue across Kurogane's lips. This time Kurogane wasn't as surprised and didn't pull away, instead his arms moved to around Fye's waist and he leaned back against the wall behind him. Fye tried getting his tongue in between Kurogane's lips but he was having none of it. Instead he took advantage of the fact that Fye's mouth was already open and got his tongue in Fye's mouth. Fye started slightly surprised then moaned melting into Kurogane's arms as Kurogane began to suck on his tongue, he could feel Kurogane smirk.

Kurogane was obviously dominating the kiss but Fye was fine with that, Kurogane wouldn't settle for anything less than being in charge. Fye decided to up things a notch to see what Kurogane would do. He moved his legs up around Kurogane's waist and clutched him tightly knowing Kurogane was the only thing holding him up. Kurogane himself wasn't too bothered when Fye moved his legs, it meant he could lift him up a little so he wasn't leaning down to kiss him all the time which wasn't doing his neck much good.

Unfortunately Fye hadn't thought about one problem when he tried to continue the kiss. It was the fact that they were both human and no matter how much they were enjoying themselves they needed to breathe! This had fortunately occurred to Kurogane and with reluctance he withdrew slightly resting their foreheads together as they both took deep breathes. Fye moved in to kiss him again but Kurogane turned his head aside, Fye looked confused.

"Kuro-chi? What's wrong?" Kurogane snapped his head back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? We're kind of suppose to be helping the kid topple some evil lord and recover the Princess's feather," he said reprovingly. Fye bit his lip.

"Oops. Forgot about that. I don't suppose now is the right time to continue this," he said pouting. Kurogane turned slightly red and looked away again.

"Um… yeah and… Yana has been kinda watching us for the last ten minutes or so." Fye let go of Kurogane with a yelp and jumped on to the floor turning to Yana. She was grinning mercilessly.

"Hmm. I wonder what Yuuko would pay me if I told her what I just saw."

"You bitch don't you dare," yelled Kurogane, Yana laughed.

"Of course I wouldn't," she paused. "If you promise to keep me informed of your relationship." Kurogane looked slightly horrified while Fye smiled.

"Of course." Yana grinned.

"Great. After all you are both like brothers to me I should know what's going on if you two are going to be _involved_ with each other." She waltzed off again down the corridor. Kurogane blew it.

"Why the hell did you agree?" Fye smiled knowingly.

"It's a much better deal than having her tell the Dimension Witch."

"But -!" Fye silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

Aww that pairing is so cute! Please review! Would also like a beta-reader please!


End file.
